bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz Dragonoid
Blitz Dragonoid is a variation of Dragonoid. He is the evolved form of Lumino Dragonoid. Information Description In ball form, its mouth looks like a beak. In Bakugan form it looks like it has Cross Buster on him, and it has green armor like Chance Dragonoid, except it has yellow details. Anime In episode 29 Drago evolved into Blitz Dragonoid after defeating Dragonoid Colossus. In episode 30, Drago battled some Gundalian Bakugan alongside Hawktor, and Akwimos. In episode 31, he and Dan battled Emperor Barodius and Dharak and won thanks to Drago's new ability card, "Spire Dragon". In episode 32, he and Dan were hypnotized by Kazarina. In episode 33, he made a cameo appearence with Dan in Kazarina's lab. ; Ability Cards *'Particle Buster': *'Dual Barnum': *'Blitz Reflector': *'Blitz Wave': *'Blitz Explosion': *'Blitz Hammer': *'Spire Dragon'(Fire dragon): Game It is part of the BakuDouble Strike series. The button on it's back must be pressed in order to reveal the G-Power, an extra G-power can be revealed on the inside of his upper right wing. Pyrus versions have 700+50 Gs and 890+10 Gs. Subterra has 800 Gs. Ventus has 680 Gs. Trivia *Blitz's toy version is different from it's anime form. *Blitz's toy version does not have a tail. *On Bakugan Dimensions, players can buy a pair of Blitz Dragonoid's wings at the Enspire & Sway Store. *In the anime ball form he has three separate wings on each side, though in the Bakugan form he has 3 combined wings on each side. *Blitz Dragonoid's Battle Gear is Axator Gear from Dragonoid Colossus, but he can access all four of the Battle Gear. *More than half of Blitz Dragonoid's abilities start with the word 'Blitz'. *Battalix Dragonoid is similar to Blitz Dragonoid in ball form. Gallery Anime Blitz drago anime.png|Blitz Dragonoid in ball form Blitz29.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid in Bakugan form Screenshot-225.png Blitzd29.jpg Blitzdan29.jpg Blitz30.jpg Dd29.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid and Phantom Dharak Dddd29.jpg Screenshot-359.png Screenshot-357.png|Drago surprised at not standing Blitz Drago ball and Dan.jpg|Dan about to throw Blitz Dragonoid DhvsBl.png|Blitz Drago vs Dharak Blitz Drago.jpg Picture 50.png Picture 60.png|Blitz Drago and Dan Picture 48.png|Blitz Drago Picture 61.png|Blitz Drago and Dan falling Picture 47.png|Blitz Drago on Jakalier ballblitz.png|Blitz Dragonoid connected to Axator Gear in ball form Picture 54.png|Blitz Dragonoid connected to Axator Gear in Bakugan form Picture 55.png trueevolution.png Picture 63.png Picture 64.png Screenshot-358.png Danblitz.jpg|Dan and Blitz Dragonoid on Intermission Screen Game File:IMG 0612.jpg|Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid File:Blitz Dragonoid Battle Gear Mode.jpg|Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid (ready for Battle Gear) Blitzdrago-deka-pyrus-package.jpg|Packaged Deka Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid !BuYfO1!CWk~$(KGrHqMOKiMEvOQrYBwLBM!ESWietQ~~_3.JPG|Subterra Blitz Dragonoid !BuYfP,g!2k~$(KGrHqIOKj4Evd0YRSvKBM!ESZmgLQ~~ 35.jpg|Subterra Blitz Dragonoid (back view) IMG 7151.jpg IMG 0284.JPG Bakugan Dimensions LDBlitzDragoCloseup.png|Darkus Blitz Dragonoid LD's BLitz Drago.jpg Blitzdrago pyrus fly d.jpg Blitzdrago pyrus hit d.jpg Blitz Dragonoid Attacked.PNG Blitz Dragonoid Attacking.PNG Blitz Dragonoid.PNG vblitz.png ventblitz.png ventiblitz.png ventblit.png PBD.png|Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid PyrusBlitz.png Screen shot 2010-11-23 at 6.52.09 PM.png Screen shot 2010-11-21 at 11.36.29 AM.png Others bdaquosx.jpg Bkbdvd.jpg File:BK_CD_Blitz_Dragonoid_1.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid at Bakugan.com bakugan hawaii trip reviews and random part 068.JPG|blitz drago in pyrus jakalier Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Guardian Bakugan